Buttercream
Buttercream '''or '''Hachimichi Nao (蜂道路なお) in the Japanese version is the alter ego of Sweet Buttercream, the yellow Ultra Amazing Girls Z member whose weapon is a large cowbell, symbol is a bell and whose power relates to milk or cream-like liquids themselves, like cream, melted butter, yogurt ect. Appearance Normal Buttercream has medium length tan-caramel hair tied into twin buns with white scrunchies. She has a fair complexion and golden-yellow eyes. She normally wears a pale yellow T-Shirt with many bumblebee and flower designs on it. A white overall skirt, with the right strap on her shoulder and the left falls over her hip. A pair of whit tennis shoes. Second Casual Half way through the season, her attire changes. She now wears a white, strapless blouse with her name written in katakana "バタークリーム" going across the left side. Along with a dark brown pleated skirt, around her neck is a long, white necklace with a yellow, heart-shaped top[az gemstone at the end. And finally, a pair of light brown boots. As Sweet Buttercream As Sweet Buttercream, she wears a yellow and cream PPGZ uniform. Her belt is a traditional PPGZ uniform belt, it has the teams colors on the side and the U in the middle of the belt. She also has gold earrings. Now, instead of scrunchies in her hair, she wears a pair of gold and black bows. Personality Nao is a 13 year-old anime geek at a young age, but she loves to create her own magical girl anime and to share it with her friends. Nao is really friendly, and is always there when you need her. But, she can be a bit bossy and air-headed when it comes to food. She can also tend to forget things but remembers a few minutes later. Transformation Nao's transformation ring appears on her middle finger on her right hand. As she says "Sweet Buttercream!" she summons her belt symbol, and it opens up in her left hand. She slides her yellow ring with the U logo on it to the right of her belt symbol and her scrunchies turn into gold/black bows. Then, she inserts it in the middle of her belt as bells come out and she twirls and a bell comes up on the screen briefly before disappearing. She is then shown in the traditional PPGZ leotard, moving around as she claps her hands twice, while making her jacket appear. Immediately after, she twirls and a few bells come out of it as her skirt develops. She then exerts her hands for the gloves, stomps her left foot for her shoe rings on her ankles, the U on her PPGZ uniform jacket, and the heart design on the back of her jacket. As she strikes a pose, the U choker appears, and she strikes a basic pose with a wink. Attacks Butter Bash: Sweet Buttercream's basic attack. She uses her cowbell and create many spheres of buttermilk and shoots them at the enemy. When they come in contact with the enemy, the instantly explode. Known Quotes *"Imagination Injection!" - Usually said when she get a new fanime idea. *"I'm on the edge of cursing!" -If she's angry. *"Sweet Buttercream!" -When transforming. *"Oh.My.Gosh . . . I have no words . . ." -When everyone is upset at someone. Trivia *Her known voice actors are: **Miyama Karin for the Japanese Dub. **In the English Dub, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff. *Although often stating she will curse or swear when angry, it has been proven that she never has. Category:Characters Category:UAGZ Characters Category:Ultra Amazing Girls Z Member